Shine Bright, My Star
by Loving Lucy
Summary: A stray kitten roams the snowy streets of New York City, when a girl finds her and takes her home. She has to keep the kitten a secret; but how far will she go? More inside!
1. Introduction

**Author's Note~**

**I'm sorry everyone for suddenly disappearing. I was taking a very long hiatus, and unfortunately, a writer's block seemed to strike me. x.o**

**I promise I'll be writing much more often! I must not disappoint! *holds up gleaming sword***

**Anyway, this is a little story with lots of love and comfort in it. It's about a stray kitten that roams the snowy streets of New York City. What happens when a sweet girl takes it home, but has to keep it a secret? How far will she go to actually keep the secret?**

**Just read on. Relax, read, and review!**

So cold. _So cold._ And so hungry. I really didn't how it was possible for me to survive in this city full of humans and weird vehicles with glaring lights and more _people. _There were absolutely no animals here.

I don't really have a name - at least, I don't remember the name Mother gave me before she left me and my five other siblings. Of course, she didn't leave us without teaching us the basics on how to survive in a _city._ It really is a cruel, sad world, where I occasionally see animals; a stray dog or two.

I walk on my cold paws and enter the alley in which we all live in. I propped my front paws on the rim of the box and peered in, giving the others a soft mew - an indication that we should go get food from the garbage. It's the same routine every morning, midday, and evening.

The garbage cans in which we approach is nearly frozen - the lid is sealed shut with a thick strip of ice. We cannot tip it over, simply becase we're not strong enough.

There are six of us, including me. The strongest and oldest is Frost. We all line up behind him and try to tip the garbage can by pushing Frost, who is butting his head against the garbage can. Doesn't work.

Then there's Moon, the smartest out of us. She advises us to push the garbage can over to the curb and tilt it out so it spills onto the road, but then the cars will run over everything and it will all be smashed to pieces.

Rock, Tuna, and Grace are the three tricksters - and have mischevious minds. They suggested to go steal in the nearest bakery, they had their fresh batch of bread ready. Though me, the most reasonable and the youngest one, say that we shouldn't risk it.

I missed the days when we were all in that cardboard box with Mother, nursing from her. Everything we needed was from her: warmth, food, and protection. Before she left, she taught us how to fight, how to scavenge, how to huddle for warmth, and how to mark your territory. Though I thought dogs only did that.

My name is Star, and welcome to my world.

* * *

The day Mother left was was so distant and unclear, it was like it never happened. But it did. She simply got up from her nest and left, leaving six hungry kittens behind. It's really not suprising - though I think she wants her kittens to learn how to survive themselves. The thought always comforted me - that she was watching us somewhere, keeping us safe in a distance. We've been on our own for five months, so we really don't miss her.

We were all huddled in the cardboard box, which was tucked protectively in a dark alley, shielding us from sigh of the humans that hurried back and forth from the streets, from the cars that whizzed by, from the snow that was descending from the sky. We constantly feared that we would be discovered one day, though there was one time when a little girl was riding by on her tricycle and heard all the mewing. That was a close call.

The snow continued to fall for many days and nights, and the moons were changing their phases. That is how we keep track of time, although it is hard to even see the moon with all of the tall buildings. Being a young cat with all of those buildings that seem to tilt over you can make you feel intimidated. It shows how powerful humans are.

Tuna is limping over to me (she has a deformed front paw) and nudges a cold slice of ham on the snow, over to me. I feel touched, so I split it in half with my tiny claw and we both eat the ham, together.

All of us are white or light brown cats, well, except for me. I'm all black - black as midnight, so dark that my fur glistens blue in the moon.

So when one day, I wake up, expected to feel five warm bodies against me, against eachother for warmth. But instead, I feel an empty void spot.

I'm all alone.

**So what do you think? Poor Star. **

**Don't worry, good things will happen to this little kitty.**

**Read and review!**

**- Lucy**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note~**

**I'm going to publish a new chapter every Sunday of each week~! I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am writing this. I love my supporters, and I'm grateful for your feedback.**

**~Lucy**


	3. Waiting

**Here is chapter 2! Tell me what you think.**

**Relax, enjoy, and R&R. Enough said.**

**I thank my supporters, and they get many slices of...bacon!**

I waited. I didn't know how long I waited, but I stayed for many phases of the moon, and waited for my siblings. I'm simply nothing without them, and I always thought that they were on a secret mission to get more food. Preferably tuna.

I waited until the snow on the ground eventually froze to ice, so it was harder for me to walk on all fours without slipping and sliding, landing on my rump. I waited until there were a few inches of snow on the ground, and at one point, there were no cars on the usually busy city. I waited, period.

I don't remember the name Mother gave me. We all just named ourselves. We named ourselves after things we liked - Frost liked...Frost while Tuna liked...Tuna.

I figured my name ment various things. For one, I would think of stars as individual souls in the sky, though I didn't think this until I was a young cat, not a rebellious kitten. I thought that stars were things that could change the world, though I was wrong about that.

Right now, perhaps on my seventh day waiting for them in our little cardboard box in the alley, I look up at the sky. It was hard to see any stars during the day - or the night - because of the gas and whatnot from the vehicles humans drive in. Humans confuse me, and I don't understand them. Why can't they walk everywhere? Is it due to laziness?

Tilting my furry head, I carefully stepped over the small 'wall' of the cardboard box, and went to stand in the entryway of the alley. It was nighttime, and the streets aren't as busy as it was during the day. I knew that is was 'resting time' for humans, and they're probably at home in their warm houses, playing with their offspring.

_WHOOSH. WHOOSH._

The cars with their glaring, bright eyes flew by me, and no traffic lights could be seen from my left or right. All I could think about was Frost and the others.

I raised a tentative, black paw and set it on the road, while my other three paws were still on the curb. The curb was about two inches off the ground, and since I am still a kitten, it is quite hard for me to balance. I tumble onto the asphalt and land on my rump.

A car approaches, its glaring eyes looming over me, its figure largening within seconds. In a few moments, I'll be as flat as a pancake, if I don't move _fast, fast, fast._

I roll to my left and press myself against the asphalt, hoping the human in the vehicle either 1) Didn't see me and continued on their way or 2) DID see me and veered out of the way.

Either case, I am safe. I am also glad that I'm not a flat, kitten pancake.

After that incident, I decide to be more careful. It is the next day, and the sun was shining down the usually dim alley, particularly shining on me. I look up toward the light, my bright blue eyes glinting with loneliness and such longing, a small mew escapes my throat, and my small, triangular ears droop.

How long am I going to wait?

On the eigth day, I decide to walk around and remember the memories my siblings and I shared. I walk past the fire hydrant, where Grace actually marked her territory and actually growled playfully when anyone else approached it - humans were exceptions.

I'm so hungry, I see a piece of an abandoned pretzel, and scarf that up. That made me think of Tuna and me sharing the slice of ham, and I mewed in longing.

I trot back to the cardboard box, discourage flooding through my fur. Why have they left me?

Later that night, I pass the hours by watching humans in their vehicles with the glaring, white lights go streaking to and fro. I observe the mice darting through the alley, and I know that they are afraid of me. Being the kitten I am, sometimes, I get up from my cold box and chase them, though I don't eat them. I consider the mice as neighbors, and I would've regretted eating them.

After a few minutes of chasing a particular mouse, I slink back to my box home, lying down on it and wrapping my tail around my front paws, to keep them warm. The stars are out tonight, and I tilt my head all the way back - so far back, the fur on the top of my head brushes the cold brick of the building next to me.

There is one star I am searching for right now, and that is the North Star. I know that that star will always be with me, and it is the brightest one. It is the only thing that has ever stayed with me in my entire 'childhood'.

**What do you think? ^3^ **

**Send feedback! I hope you enjoyed it.**

**~Lucy**


End file.
